Clarence Callahan
Clarence Callahan - better known as "Razor" - is the main antagonist of Need for Speed: Most Wanted. Razor drives a black Ford Mustang GT with a unique flame vinyl at the beginning of the game. It can be driven in the demo release. The player begins to work their way up the Blacklist and catches the interest of Razor. Razor challenges the player to a race with their BMW M3 GTR. Razor sabotages the M3 GTR by unscrewing the oil sump to cause the engine to seize up during the race. Razor's plan takes effect and the player loses the race as well as the car to him. This leads to the player being arrested by Cross and the Rockport Police Department. Razor uses the M3 GTR to reach the top of the Blacklist whilst the player is incarcerated. The Player defeats Razor to reclaim their car. Razor tries to prevent the player from taking back the car but Mia takes him down and reveals herself as an undercover police officer for the RPD. Razor and the other 14 Blacklist racers are arrested by Cross and the RPD. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' Bio Razor rocketed to the top of the blacklist using your ride. Now he's holding it down and rolling the streets like he owns them. He'll do anything he can to give himself an edge. That includes messin' with your head. Remember, you can't trust anything he says. Milestones | | | | | }} BMW M3 GTR Ford Mustang GT ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0'' Vehicle He drives a BMW M3 GTR 2. Bio "Scary Razor. Must have taken 'im all night to come up with that name. This fool got to the top stabbin' everyone he could in the back to get there. He's nothin' without his crew." Trivia *''Need for Speed: Carbon'' features a voice snippet on the police scanner saying that they have detained an unwilling suspect named "Clarence Callahan" and that he has a warrant returnable to Rockport PD. *Razor is played by actor Derek Hamilton.IMDb - Derek Hamilton *The M3 GTR is often erroneously associated to be Razor's car; even though it is the player's car. Razor drives a black Ford Mustang GT. *Razor's theme music for his biography video is a short instrumental cover of Styles of Beyond and Celldweller's song 'Shapeshifter'. *After the player defeats Ronnie; #3 on the Blacklist, Razor re-announces to the player about them working for the police, warning them that the table has been turned. Following this, their current car's heat level will be directly set to 5.Voice Message by Razor ("Turning the Tables") *One of the racers in Need for Speed: Shift is named "Clarence Callahan." *The 2012 Ford Mustang Boss 302 "Razor Signature Edition" in Need for Speed: The Run has a livery similar to that seen on Razor's car. *Razor is the one Blacklist racer who contacts the player the most throughout the game. He even goes so far to mockingly call the player 'sweetheart' as a taunt in later calls. *Fairhaven City in ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) features a district called Callahan Industrial. *''Need for Speed: No Limits'' hosted a special "Return of Razor" event featuring a BMW M4 based on the player's BMW M3 GTR, and a 2015 Ford Mustang GT with a livery based on Razor's 2005 Ford Mustang GT. *In Need for Speed: Heat, there is a district called Fort Callahan. Gallery NFS Most Wanted BMW M3 GTR.jpg|BMW M3 GTR (Taken from the player by Razor) Razor's mustang nfs most wanted demo.jpg|Ford Mustang GT (Razor's) Nfs most wanted 5-1-0 bmw m3 gtr race.jpg|BMW M3 GTR 2 (Razor's) References pl:Clarence Callahan Category:Characters